In a compressor such as a scroll compressor, it is necessary to inspect constituent parts such as a bearing and change grease, sealing and the like at a certain interval of predetermined operating time. In conventional products, maintenance is conducted at an interval of predetermined operating time or predetermined operating period in correspondence with pressure specification. The life of the grease, bearing or the like changes in correspondence with pressure or temperature upon actual operation of the compressor.
As a conventional technique to change maintenance time in consideration of pressure and ambient temperature and notify inspection time, Patent Literature 1 discloses a “compressor comprising: a motor; a compressor unit, driven with the motor, that discharges compressed gas; driving time integration means for integrating driving time of the compressor; and inspection time notification means for notifying inspection time of the compressor unit using the driving time integrated by the driving time integration unit, wherein the inspection time notification means is formed with integrated driving time correction means for correcting the driving time integrated by the driving time integration means in correspondence with operating conditions of the compressor unit, and notification signal output means for outputting a notification signal to notify of the inspection time when the integrated driving time corrected by the integrated driving time correction means reaches predetermined inspection time. The compressor unit stops when pressure in a tank storing the compressed gas becomes higher than upper limit pressure while the compressor unit is driven when the pressure becomes lower than lower limit pressure, and the upper limit pressure is variably set, and wherein, when the upper limit pressure is set to higher pressure in comparison with predetermined upper limit pressure, the integrated driving time correction means performs correction to extend the driving time integrated by the driving time integration means in correspondence with the upper limit pressure.” (Claims 1 and 4).